


Coma

by meonjiii



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute? haha, Fluff, I tweeted this fic, M/M, ghost - Freeform, kimmyungjun, parkjinwoo, this is my first fic sO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meonjiii/pseuds/meonjiii
Summary: MJ is a lost soul. cliche' as it may be, Jinwoo's there to help him. it's just a matter of time where MJ finds out the truth about him, and his new found friend, or lover.





	Coma

**Author's Note:**

> as I said, I already tweeted this fanfic but if you haven't read it, please enjoy.  
> this is my first fic and ahhhh i hope you all like it.
> 
> twt: @kimmyung_sel
> 
> i love you <3

08.17.18  
*screech  
*continues car honks  
*crash

MJ: o-ow.. my head hurts! Ugh.. where... where am I?  
ambulance sounds  
Mj looks around, his head still spinning. He hears people gasping and he wonders why.  
He walked around the place trying to remember what happened til he looked at his feet.

MJ: blood? W-what..  
His eyes followed the path of blood

MJ: no. Wait. What’s happening?

He saw himself on a stretcher, bleeding more than he could ever imagine.

MJ: am i? Dead?

———

Doctor: your son is in the state of coma. Im sorry Mrs. Kim, but we don’t know when he’ll wake up or if he ever will.  
Myungjun’s soul heard this and was taken a back, he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t move an inch.  
His family was beside him crying, weeping not knowing what to do and yet he couldn’t even hug them.  
MJ: I’m sorry.  
And with that, he left.  
—  
MJ: why? Why did this happen to me? On my mom’s birthday? Oh you’ve got to be kidding!  
MJ wanders around a dark park yet the bright stars make it seem that there are lights up above. As he walks everyone goes through him (a/n: you’re a ghost mj what do you expect?!)  
Frustrated, He tried kicking a stone but...  
MJ: ugh! I cant even kick a stone! Well what am I? Just a lost soul who can walk through ANYTHING!! UGHH!!!!  
He sat on a swing, looking up the sky.  
MJ: sighs now what?  
—————  
Someone: ugh! I cant even kick a stone! Well what am I? Just a lost soul who can walk through ANYTHING!! UGHH!!!!  
Jinjin: ugh. Another lost soul. Gotta move along, i dont want to be involved.  
——-  
Tomorrow came, and myungjun being a new “lost soul” who doesn’t know anything, started to walk around again..  
As usual, he passes through everyone..  
he tried getting attention but nothing, nothing happens.  
MJ: hi? Can you see me???? Ugh! Of course not..  
MJ: hello ahjussi! Can youu?? And there he goes! Pass through me.  
In the middle of the streets, myungjun shouted.  
MJ: WHERE CAN I FIND SOMEONE WHO CAN SEE ME AND HELP ME!!!  
MJ noticed in his peripheral vision that someone looked at his direction, much of his surprise he ran towards this man  
MJ: YOU! You can see me! Don’t you?!  
MJ: You looked at me! You heard me right? Right?!  
JJ: shoot he noticed! Keep looking forward jinjin.  
MJ: YA!! I know you can see me! Cmon! I need help!!  
But jinjin never looked, not once.  
———  
MJ followed Jinjin all the way to his house  
Mj: i know you can hear me boy! Notice me!!  
But no response.  
JJ: hey everyone im home!  
Mj: oooohhh so this is your house.. cool..  
JJ’s dad: hey! Have you eaten? We left some for you at the fridge. Heat it up.  
Jinjin nods  
Mj: can i have some of your foo— AAH! My head!! ~ mj felt like a drill was digging his skull  
JJ: *control yourself jinjin, dont ever look at him.  
MJ: a!! I.. I know you can see me.. but i.. oww! guess you don’t wanna help me.  
Mj’s head was hurting so much that he just went out and wandered once again, night time came and he went back to the park where he sits on a swing and look up at the stars..

MJ: I dont know what to do with my life.. oh wait.. my after life? Ugh i dont know!

Tears started falling from his eyes.

MJ: just please.. help me, anyone.

———

Two days have passed, MJ did his usual routine, he kept pestering jinjin, hoping that he’d get annoyed and notice him.

Jinjin was going to a mart, he wanted some ramen so he went out.. expecting that the soul would bother him he just walked casually

MJ: so how’s life? Mine didn’t get any better.. wanna to talk to me now?  
JJ: *didnt even budge  
MJ: where’re you going? Can i tag a long?  
JJ: mumbles you always do  
MJ: what? Did you just answer me???  
MJ: Hmm.. Guess i heard wrong..  
MJ: oh please! Just talk to me! Jebaaal!

MJ poked jinjin again and again seeing that his fingers just goes through jinjin  
MJ: oh! This is cool! Do you feel me??  
JJ: ....*starting to get annoyed*  
MJ: hey! Hey heyyyy!! Talk to meeee

JJ: AAAA!! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! YOU KEPT PESTERING ME FOR THE PAST 3 DAYS!

People looked at jinjin like a crazy person who has anger management issues shouting in the middle of the streets  
Jinjin thought “oh fck”

MJ: HA! I KNEW YOU COULD SEE ME!!

Mj got what he wanted and jinjin on the other hand mentally slaps himself for talking to mj’s soul

JJ: what do you want?  
MJ: i want you to help me go back to my body!  
JJ: and what would i get in return?  
MJ:... uhmm.. a.. soul.. friend?  
JJ: Nothing. I’ll get nothing! That’s why i kept on ignoring YOU! and you couldn’t have noticed that because YOU wanted ME to HELP YOU WITH YOUR PROBLEM!

MJ’s eyes suddenly started tearing up, he’s not used to people raising their voice at him.

MJ: o..oh.. w..well..  
JJ: i have problems of my own you know. If you need help go to a shaman or something!  
MJ: a.. alright then.. I.. I.. I’ll just go.. s-sorry for pestering you..

MJ turned around as a tear escaped from his eye.  
He thought “im screwed.”

The whole day Mj was just walking around the place.. going back and forth from jinjin’s house to his favorite park..

JJ: this is good right? I mean.. i lost him..

But jinjin felt uncomfortable.. he felt guilty?

JJ: ugh! I hate him!

Jinjin blurted out, as he got his coat and went out.. it was night time again..  
Jinjin looked for MJ everywhere til he got to the park where MJ was resting..

MJ: why am i in coma.. should i just die?

He was crying and jinjin saw it. His heart felt heavy.

JJ: h-hey.  
MJ: wipes his tears w-what are you doing here? Thought you wouldn’t help me?  
JJ: I.. sorry about what i said..  
MJ: Im fine. Just leave me, i feel like a burden to you.  
JJ: No, no.. I.. I’ll help you.

MJ looked at jinjin and smiled

MJ: r..really?  
JJ: w..well if someone needs help.. i should.. right?  
MJ: Omo!! Thank you!!

MJ jumped and hugged jinjin

JJ: woah woah.. calm down.. you change moods so quick!  
MJ: haha sorry! My name is Kim Myung Jun by the way.. you can call me MJ  
JJ: Im Park Jinwoo, call me Jinjin.

They shook hands and sat down on the swing..

MJ: look how beautiful the stars shine..  
JJ: hmm.. so anyway, what happened? Why are you wandering around? Where’s your body?

MJ explained what has happened, from the accident up to this time, the time where jinjin agreed to help MJ.

————

The next morning, MJ was more energetic than before, he went to jinjin’s house thinking of what they should do first.

MJ: JINJIN!!!! ~ mj shouted as he walked through the door  
JJ: shoot! He’s really here.  
MJ: hey jinjin! ~ mj peeked in jinjin’s room

JJ: YA! Dont do that! You can go inside my room but dont peek at me with your head through my wall! You look scary!

MJ: ah mianhe! Hahaha sorry bout that.. im just so happy that i can talk to someone again and is willing to help me get back to my body

JJ: mumbles im regretting it.

MJ: what?  
JJ: nothing. So anyway, what’s your plan?  
MJ: actually... i.. dont know..

After saying that his eyes went from super happy energetic to sad hopeless.

JJ: w.. wanna go grab some breakfast?  
MJ: i cant eat  
JJ: yes you can, you just dont get hungry.

MJ looked at jinjin with disbelief but in a good way

MJ: LETS GO!!

JJ’s dad: knocks on the door jinjin? You there? Who’re you talking to?

Jinjin: no one.. jinjin opened the door and went out

MJ: AAAA!! My head!!! It stings!! aaaa!!

MJ ran outside jinjin’s house.. his head is killing him..

JJ’s dad: thought i heard you talking to someone.

JJ: *shrugs

Jinjin met MJ outside, he saw MJ hitting his head

JJ: what’s wrong?  
MJ: i dont know.. my head started hurting so i went out.. it felt like something is punching my head..  
JJ: hmm.. you okay now?  
MJ: yeah.. lets go!! I wanna eat!!  
———

JJ: what do you want?  
MJ: hmm. I want this!! *points at a big bowl of ramen  
JJ: alright..

Jinjin raises his hand to order  
JJ: uhm i would like to get 2 of this.. *points at the ramen mj wants  
Waiter: 2 orders, sir?  
JJ: yes.

The waiter scratched the back of his head  
Waiter: oh.. alright then, 2 bowls of ramen coming up!

MJ: hmm im excited to eat! This is the first time i got to eat after the accident a week ago..  
JJ: thats good. Hahaha so.. anything about your body?  
MJ: im in coma.. i tried going back when i saw my body but i cant..

After a minute or 2, the bowls of ramen came..  
Waiter: here’s your ramen sir!  
JJ: thank you..  
MJ: OM OM OMGG!! Its heeerre!!  
JJ: snorts then mumbles cute  
MJ: did you say something?  
JJ: ah? Nothing nothing haha enjoy your ramen..

They were talking casually like they were close friends, laughing and all the shouting  
JJ: YA! Hahaha why are so stupid?? Why would you cut a cactus in half and drink it’s water?! HAHAHH  
MJ: THEY SAID IT WAS EDIBLE, AND IT WAS CLEAN!! its just like normal water!  
JJ: aigoo! Hahaha

MJ: but.. jinjin?  
JJ: hmm?  
MJ: why is everyone looking at you?  
JJ: oh shoot! he looked around and saw everyone staring at him  
JJ: a.. are you done? Im going to pay already, lets go.

They went outside and walked around

MJ: but why were they staring??  
JJ: no one can see you MJ, only me. Do you think its normal to see someone laughing his ass of in a public place without a company?  
MJ: Oohh.. yeah.. i.. im sorry if I embarrassed you..  
JJ: naah its alright.. lets go to the hopital where your body is staying..

MJ stared... h..hospital.. he thought

JJ: hey! Earth to myungjun! Earth to myungjun??  
MJ: ah? Ah.. i.. I forgot where the hospital is.....  
JJ: WHAT?! But.. ughh  
MJ: Im sorry. I just went there after the accident but.. i forgot where it is! Why am i so stupid!! *mj started hitting himself

JJ: yah! Yah! Stop it! Maybe its normal for lost souls to forget stuff... c.. cmon..  
MJ: where are we going?  
JJ: we’ll try looking for shamans..  
——

They looked for shamans the whole day but all they found were fakes..

JJ: hmm.. this has been a long day.. why dont we go home and try again tomorrow?  
MJ: okay.. but i want to go to somewhere first..  
JJ: whe  
JJ: where? want me to join you?  
MJ: hmm sure.. im just going to the park where you saw me before..

MJ and Jinjin started walking along the road.. no one speaks.. they reached the park and sat on a swing

JJ: uhm.. MJ? ~jinjin said while looking at the stars  
MJ: hmm?  
JJ: Ever thought why it happened to you? I mean the accident.  
MJ: i really dont know jinjin..*sigh* all i want is to return to my body right now, and im so thankful that i have you to help me.  
JJ: *maybe its a good idea to help myungjun after all~he thought * you’re welcome..

They sat there in silence for a good 10 minutes.. til Myungjun spoke

MJ: hey jinjin.. its getting late, why dont you go home now.. i’ll come over tomorrow morning, i dont have to sleep anyways.  
JJ: why stay here? Lets go to my house.  
MJ: no, its okay, really.. i love watching the stars at night.  
JJ: hmm if you say so.. I’ll see you tomorrow then?  
MJ: yeah see you! Goodnight, jinjin!

——  
Morning came and so MJ went to Jinjin’s house

MJ: goodmorning sunshine!!  
JJ: oh.. you’re here already? *yawns  
MJ: yah! You look like a hippo with your mouth open like that HAHAHAHA  
JJ: shut up!

They went in the kitchen and jinjin being a good “friend” made them breakfast

JJ: c’mon, eat up! We have to move early so we can search for real shamans!  
MJ: you’re the one who’s slow. Kekeke  
JJ: am I going to help you or not?!  
MJ: alright alright! I’ll shut up.

MJ: so anyway..  
Jinjin’s dad woke up and went out of his room  
MJ: AAAAA!!  
JJ: why what’s wrong? *worried face  
MJ: my.. my head.. AAA!! Its going to burst!  
JJ’s dad: yah jinwoo, who’re you talking to?  
JJ: none of your business.  
MJ: AAAA! I.. im sorry i cant take it!

MJ went out of the house.. and somewhat the pain died down.  
Jinjin followed him outside

MJ: s.. sorry bout that.. i felt it again.. the drill in the head i mean.  
JJ: hmm I wonder why..

They stayed like that for a minute then jinjin suggested to start looking for shamans.. they started walking from 9 am and now its 5 in the afternoon.

JJ: looking at his phone so we went here.. here... and here.. but all were fake.. hmm we also went here.. but he’s just staring at me.. hmm where should we—

MJ: Jinjin!! Ice cream!!! LOOK!!!!

JJ: looks at MJ, then at the ice cream man want ice cream?

MJ: smiles and nods his head like a kid

They walked over to the ice cream vendor

JJ: 2 of this please.  
Vendor: hmm your friend here wants ice cream huh?  
JJ: surprised w... what?? Uhm I  
Vendor: looks at MJ here take this. gives ice cream  
MJ: you? You.. jinjin! What’s this? He can see me??  
JJ: i.. I don’t know, i.. i guess..

MJ was staring at the ice cream vendor but took and ate the ice cream anyways..

Vendor: snorts funny how life works huh? A lost soul and a lost man ending up together.

MJ: lost human? Jinjin? ~he thought  
JJ: ending up together? Who me and mj? ~jinjin thought  
JJ: wait..you can see him points at mj right?  
Vendor: of course. I can see him, his past, and his future... and he doesn’t have any time to lose.

Jinjin and MJ were shocked.. they looked at each other.. fear was obvious in myungjun’s eyes.. jinjin tapped mj’s back

JJ: what do you me—

They looked back at the vendor but he was no where to be found..

JJ: mumbles sht we lost him!  
MJ: i.. jinjin.. im scared.. what does he mean by “no time to lose?” Am i gonna fade? Like what happens in kdramas? Am.. am i going to forget you? My family? Wont i be reincarnated again? Will I—

JJ: MJ CALM DOWN!

MJ shut his mouth, but still have eyes covered with fear..

JJ: lets get going..  
——

Near the park where MJ rests, they found a very small hallway that leads to a small house, more of a room really. It’s full of symbols and drawings.. looks like.. a shaman home!

JJ: i think we found it.  
MJ: its creepy! Im scared!  
JJ: wanna know what to do or not?!  
MJ: i want!  
JJ: then lets go! ~he drags Mj to the shaman place

*knocks at the door  
*door opens

MJ: i.. lets go home jinjin!  
JJ: ITS A SUNNY AFTERNOON MJ! Come on!  
MJ: but its 5 pm alrea— jinjin sneers at mj alright alright! Lets go.

They went in and sat down on a flat pillow, candles all around.. as soon as they sat down the wind blew hard and the candles were blown, the door shut close.

MJ: AH! mj jumped in fear and hugged jinjin  
JJ: woah hey get off!

A man came and sat infront of them

JJ: uhm..  
Shaman: shhh! slowly, he lighted the candles again  
Shaman: got into an accident, in the state of coma, lost soul. am i right?

They didn’t know what to answer because they were too shocked that they really met a shaman..a real one!

Mj just nodded

Shaman: you dont have much time to lose young man, a year may seem a long time but that’s all you’ve got.

Jinjin having the courage to speak up now said

JJ: what do you mean only a year? Why?

Shaman: lost souls have their own expirations here in the human world, his seems to be only a year, why? Cause he doesn’t know who or what happened at the accident , making him vulnerable to evil  
spirits.

MJ: w.. wha.. I..

JJ: so what should we do? Is it normal to forget some memories along the way? How can we get his soul back to his body?

Shaman: know the reason behind everything and you shall return.. back to normal.. like nothing.. ever..happened.

MJ: what happens if i cant remember it after a year?

Shaman: you lose everything, your memories, your body, your right to be reincarnated.

After that line.. the wind blew again, blowing off all the candles and opening the door..

Both went out feeling dizzy. It was 7 pm by then.. time went fast while they were in that shaman room

JJ: lets have a rest.  
MJ: nods

Both of them sat on a swing and looked up the sky

JJ: there aren’t so much stars tonight..  
MJ: hmm.. i know.. but they still are.. beautiful.  
silence

MJ: wanna lay down on the grass? points the open area  
JJ: sure.. *smiles

They laid down on the grass, watching the stars til Jinjin got sleepy and slept.  
MJ: hey jinjin?  
-no response  
MJ: yah! *looks at jinjin  
Oh.. he was asleep..  
MJ stared at the sleeping face of jinjin.  
MJ: Thank you. Park Jinwoo, Thank you so much. ~MJ smiled and “slept” as well.  
3 months have passed, the two men grown for each other. They exceeded the term ‘bestfriends’, every day they bond and talk about stuff, every night they go their favorite park and watch the stars..

MJ: I love this. inhales deeply i hope this never ends  
JJ: i do too. *says while looking at the stars  
MJ: what should we do tomorrow??  
JJ: how bout lets go and ride a cable car??  
MJ: sounds good!! Haha go home now jinjin i’ll go to your place tomorrow  
JJ: nods, and hugs MJ see you tomorrow

JInjin got home and saw his mom and dad fighting again, all the screaming, breaking of plates.. ugh what is wrong with them?! I feel like a lost sheep not knowing what to do! Jinjin thought..

JJ: mumbles all i want is to rest.  
Jinjin tried going inside but he heard his mom crying  
“Im sorry! I.. have to go.. take care of jinjin for me..”  
Jinjin held back his tears.. “m..mom, w..why?”  
To his surprise, his dad annoyingly replied ‘why would I?! Im not his father and he’ll never be my son! He’s a weirdo! Just like your dead husband was! If you go i have to move out as well!

After hearing that jinjin weeped, he ran back to the park where MJ stays

JJ: myungjun? M..myung j..jun whe..re.. are y..ou..?? jinjin said between sobs  
Jinjin sat on the grass, he cant see MJ anywhere.. jinjin broke down.. crying his eyes out.. “i hated my family but not to the point that i want them to leave me..” cries harder “where are you Mj, i need you”

MJ came and saw jinjin crying, he saw this and ran as fast as he could to reach him..

MJ: JINJIN! WHAT HAPPENED?!  
JJ: looks at MJ, cries harder, hugs him I..  
I... sobs Myung..jun.. I.. sobs  
MJ: shhhh.. if you cant speak yet its alright..calm down first.. rubs jinjin’s back shhh...  
They stayed like that for a minute or two..  
JJ: my dad is not my dad.  
MJ: what? confused  
JJ: i went home and heard my mom and dad fighting, mom wants to leave me, my dad was just trying to be good to me because of mom.. i... i dont know what to do..  
MJ: im sorry to hear that jinjin.. hugs  
JJ: im a son of another man.. i.. i.. sobs again i.. feel so lost now myungjun.. i..  
MJ: shhh.. dont cry jinjin.. i dont like seeing you cry.. shhh hugs even tighter  
MJ remembered what the ice cream vendor told him.. “a lost soul and a lost man being together”.... ‘so this is what it means? Of jinjin being lost?’

And then it struck him.. ‘sht! im still a lost soul’.. he was going to tell jinjin but when he looked at him, he was asleep..in his arms..  
Morning~

Jinjin woke up feeling heavy..

MJ: oh you’re awake?  
JJ: y.. yeah.. oh.. sorry.. i slept in your arms, i.. didnt mean to.. *blush  
MJ: its alright.. looks at Jinjin  
are you? Blushing?? *mj’s face went nearer to jinjin, trying to see if jinjin was really blushing  
JJ: n..no! Go away! Aish! his face reddened lets just go!

MJ: uhm.. jinjin.. i.. Last night... I suddenly remembered...  
JJ: what is it? *curious  
MJ: uhm.. im still... a lost... soul.. and Its been three months..

They stood in silence.. not knowing what step to do..  
MJ: aish! Lets just go to that car cable! Maybe we can think of something there  
JJ: o..oh .. okay.. *i dont know what to do to help him ugh!! This is annoying!!~he thought  
Cable car

MJ: so what happens now?  
JJ: i really dont know MJ..  
Maybe we could go where the accident happened? And try to search for clues? Do you remember where it happened?  
MJ: i.. i think so..

There was an awkward silence

MJ: so anyway! Its december next month! Anything you want as a gift?  
JJ: oh please. How can you get me something if youre a soul?  
MJ: well.. i.. i’ll think of something!  
JJ: hahaha it’s okay MJ.. how bout you? What do you want for Christmas?  
MJ: hmmmm.. my body? Hahaha kidding. I dunno, something memorable.

JJ: hmm.. yah! Lets have a picture!  
MJ: you know you cant have a picture with me.. either i’ll be blurred, i’ll have light or something..  
JJ: just.. smile okay?  
They took a picture but myungjun was right  
MJ: told yah  
JJ: shut up! I like it!  
MJ saw jinjin making that photo his wallpaper  
MJ smiled..  
dug dug! Dug dug! ‘what the hell is this?!’ He thought  
dug dug! Dug dug!

JJ: hey lets go. The ride’s done. Lets go to the place where you had your accident.  
MJ: shocked uh? Ah.. o.. okay..

what the hell myungjun? Snap out of it! ~mj thought  
———

The two went to the place where the accident occurred

MJ: AAAA!  
JJ: what?! WHAT? What is it?!  
MJ: i.. AAA!! My head! Its doing it.. a.. again!!  
JJ: aish!! Go away!! Move a bit! I.. ugh

jinjin made MJ move away from the place thinking that the place triggers his memories and its hurting MJ..

JJ: stay here or somewhere near.. i’ve gotta check the cctv and search for clues  
MJ nodded.  
Jinjin went and checked the CCTV

JJ: hmmm so MJ was walking and a car suddenly came... just like a normal hit and run case... whats wro—— wait a minute..

MJ’s headache faded.. jinjin went to him..

MJ: found anything?  
JJ: its just like a usual hit and run case... but.. i dunno.. something’s off..  
MJ: what’s off??  
JJ: the car... i think i saw it somewhere.. but hmm.. ugh! Why is the plate number blurred?!  
MJ: let’s just go for now jinjin.. we still have time.. at least we have a... should i say its a lead? Hahaha cheer up!  
JJ: smiles why is he so positive?he makes my worries go away..~jinjin thought  
They sat on their favorite swing.. and as usual.. they watch the stars shimmer

JJ: We’ll find out everything myungjun.. I promise.  
MJ: I know Jinwoo, I know.. Thank you.

They stayed in silence...

how will i go home tonight? Are my parents there? I.. i dont wanna go home alone.. ~jinjin thought

...Until MJ spoke..

MJ: want me to stay with you tonight in your house?  
JJ: surprised uh.. huh?? I.. o-okay..  
did he read my mind?  
——-

Jinjin, together with MJ went home..

JJ: o.. eomma?  
He..hello? Anyone home?  
Appa? sigh

Myungjun, knowing that jinjin is a wreck right now went closer to him..

MJ: just take a rest jinjin.. I won’t leave you.. *why do i feel so hurt seeing jinjin like this? ~mj thought *

Jinjin plastered a sad smile and whispered..

JJ: Thank you  
JJ: stretches hmmmmmmm  
MJ: aish! did he forget that im here? ~mj thought as jinjin stretches his arms hitting mj  
JJ: falls back asleep  
MJ: ‘oh wow!’ ~mj mentally face palmed himself..

MJ stares at the sleeping, snoring jinwoo.. smiling like an idiot..

MJ: aigoo look at you! 8 am in the morning and still snoring like it’s 3 am

Jinjin suddenly moved closer to Mj, which surprised him..

MJ: yah! Why.. ugh

After a minute, jinwoo hugged myungjun to his sleep..

MJ:*Y-YAH! I...~ mj didn’t know what to do*  
MJ: u..uhm.. jinjin?

Myungjun tries to remove jinwoo’s hand.. but no luck.. jinjin was sound asleep and his grip was really tight..

MJ sighed in defeat.. but in the end.. he liked the feeling so he just waited for jinjin to wake up.  
JJ: why didn’t you wake me up?  
MJ: you were sleeping soundly, I couldn’t bring myself to wake you haha  
JJ: tss.. i think you just enjoyed my hug..  
MJ: y...yah! D..dream on jinjin! slight blush

They went for a walk

JJ: but MJ.. i was wondering.. why can i hug you? I mean.. people pass through you but me.  
MJ: hmm.. i dunno, maybe because you can see me? Just like the shaman and the ice cream vendor..  
JJ: ice cream vendor? trying to remember  
MJ: what? You forgot?? You know! The vendor!! The one who told us that we dont have time to lose.. the one who said “a lost soul and a lost man ending up together”  
JJ: o... OOHH!! yeah yeah i remember now.. *ending up together *  
MJ: why are you blushing? You like the vendor?!! Well he IS handsome hahaha  
JJ: wh..what? N..no! I..

Jinjin looked at MJ

JJ: did you just??  
MJ: what?  
JJ: nothing.  
MJ: what is it!! Did i just what?  
JJ: nothing! Really.. i just thought..  
MJ: JINJIN WHAT??  
JJ: I just thought you flickered, okay? Calm down!

MJ didn’t know how to react.. and just said.. “oh” .. i.. flickered?~

—-

December (4th month of Myungjun being a lost soul

MJ: lalalalalalalala  
JJ: yah! Keep quiet!  
MJ: AAAAALALALALLALLALA  
JJ: WHY ARE YOU?! NOISY?!  
MJ: HAHAHAHAHAHAH nothing, i just want to see you mad  
JJ: then youre doing it right! God idk if it was even a good idea to help a ghost who’s voice resound the heavens ugh  
MJ: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH

They were walking around their village suddenly fell silent after Mj’s ridiculous antics

JJ: did the memory of the hospital came back? or Do you still not know where it is?  
MJ: .... im sorry.. i.. i still dont..  
JJ: yah, a while ago you were bouncing and making me irritated.. come on its okay, dont feel bad.. we’ll get something.. eventually

MJ: but.. i only have 8 months left..  
JJ: shhh.. we’ll do it in 5months or 6.... cheer up you lil soul

They continued walking until..  
MJ: AAAAAAAAAA

Jinjin was startled by his scream

JJ: what? HEY? Are you alright?!!!?

Fear evident in jinjin’s eyes

MJ: c..car..

Mj points at the moving vehicle that passed them

jinjin’s eyes followed myungjun’s finger

He squinted..

“dads car?” ~~ he thought  
Night: Park

Myungjun and jinwoo were consistent.. for the past four months, not once did they forgetoo to sit at their favorite swing at night, enjoying each other’s company, watching the stars.. and today isn’t an exemption.. they went there and watched the night skies again..

JJ: it feels empty.. you know..  
MJ: what is? shocked at the sudden open up  
JJ: feels empty without dad.. and mom.. i mean... i know i kinda disrespect my dad at times but its just because he always shouts at my mom.. and that my mom works all the time while dad.. well.. he’s just at home enjoying himself.

Myungjun didn’t know what to say, he was hurting for jinwoo..

JJ: im still confused why mom left me tho..  
I have a lot of question going through my head.. what did i do? Who’s my real dad? What did dad mean when he said my real dad was a weirdo? Is it my fault mom left? Was she hurting so much and decided to leave me? Why?——

Mj kissed jinwoo’s forehead.. lingering for five seconds.. eyes closed..

Dug dug, dug dug

MJ: I.. im sorry.. I didn’t mean.. to... I.. my mom usually kisses my forehead when i feel sad o...or cry.. I—

JJ: Thank you.

MJ: w..what? (shy, confused)

JJ: Thank you.. for.. hahaha that.. it felt.. nice.. I liked it.

Mj’s eyed widened.. as he was about to say something jinwoo wiped the tears in his eyes, stood up and said

“C’mon, its getting late.. im tired”

Mj nodded and followed him.

Dug dug. dug dug.

——

They got home and both felt awkward

[MJ]  
“Why did i do that?! Ugh shoot, am i stupid or something?! The guy was probably shocked ugh”

[Jinjin]  
Why did he do that? I mean.. i would lie if i say that I didn’t liked that... but.. ugh usbcjs im so confused! Myungjun why?

Mj and JJ: hey //at the same time  
Mj and JJ: you first //same time again

Both of them chuckles awkwardly

MJ: haha.. I.. I’ll just stay here.. in.. in the sofa... you go to bed

JJ: oh. (Does he feel uncomfortable because of earlier?)

MJ: its not that im uncomfortable or something.. its just—

JJ: no no no.. its okay.. i.. ahh... I’ll go to sleep now haha see you tomorrow MJ (maybe he really is..//sigh)

MJ: yeah.. see you.. oh and.. c..can we.. go to the mall tomorrow? I wanna check on something

JJ: (what’s he gonna check?) okay sure 🙂  
Since the car cable ride, myungjun wanted to give jinjin something so he practiced holding things.. Myungjun was artistic and he thought of creating a small pendant for jinjin.. he wanted to go to the mall because he wants to see what necklace pendant jinwoo likes and thats whats he’s gonna do today

 

MJ: GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!!  
JJ: myungjuuuunn please keep it dooowwn  
MJ: No! C’moonnn you said you’ll go with me to the maaalll pleasee wake up!

Mj went closer to jinwoo and sat beside him

MJ: yahh jinwoo.. pleaseeeeee

Mj was shaking jinjin, tickling him to be exact

MJ: YAH! JINWOO-YAH! JINWOO-YAH! HAHAHAHAHHA C’mon!!!

Jinjin was tickled and sat upright when mj did that..

Their faces were close to each other

[Jinwoo]  
What.. is this situation..I’m in.. he... he’s so close..

JJ: stop.. myungjun.. i... im up..  
his eyes.. it’s beaut—SHUT UP JINWOO!

MJ: YAY HAHAHA so that’s what you need! A tickle..

 

Myungjun chuckled and poked jinwoo’s nose..  
Jinwoo’s heart skipped a beat..

MJ: meet you outside, jinjin!

JJ: what the hell’s wrong with you jinwoo! Calm yourself.. he’s a ghost...and.. he’s your bestfriend.. shut it!

——

The two went to the mall and wandered around.. they got to the place myungjun wanted.. a necklace store..  
JJ: you wanted to check .... necklaces?  
MJ: No! I.. i mean.. yes.. but i just want to see designs.. not that i want one or something  
Jinjin shrugged  
Mj looked around.. eyeing jinjin but not obviously.. he saw jinwoo staring at one pendant

MJ: yes! I should check what he’s into!  
MJ: like that?  
JJ: Mm-mm.. its simple yet it reminds me of...  
\- looks at mj

Mj looked at the necklace jinwoo chose..  
it was simple.. really, myungjun smiled

MJ: reminds you of what?  
mj looks now at jinwoo  
JJ: it reminds me that not everyone who wander are lost. 🙂  
Little did he know Jinwoo was thinking about him, kim myung jun, the lost soul.  
\----  
They were out all day, having small chats about their lives before they met each other

JJ: seems like you’ve got a talent in arts huh?  
MJ: hahaha well thank you, drummer!

Jinwoo was laughing with myungjun but then stopped when he looked at myungjun

MJ: what? Hahahha  
JJ: you..  
MJ: what? Stop that you’re creepy hahaha  
JJ: you just flickered..  
MJ: a..are you sure?  
JJ: i thought it was a mistake before.. but i saw it clear, MJ—  
MJ: AAH!  
JJ: MJ! Just now...you flickered again!  
MJ: I.. I think I felt it.. I— J..jinwoo im scared..  
JJ: shhh..

Jinwoo went to hug MJ..  
Myungjun was about to cry..

JJ: shhh.. c’mon myungjun, you have me.. We—  
MJ: I..I’m really scared..  
JJ: We’ll do this together okay? I wont stop searching.. I’m going to get you your body back.. please.. dont cry..

MJ felt still... jinwoo felt something different.. he was sure MJ didn’t noticed it...

//My hand passed through his shoulders once.. //jinwoo thought.. // Myungjun... you... you’re slowly fading...

but he wont tell Myungjun.. not now..

JJ: Hey.. wake up... lets go spend the night at our park..  
MJ: o..okay..

———  
They sat still, watching the stars shimmer.. it made myungjun feel at ease..

MJ: you’re with me on this, right?  
JJ: ofcourse myungjun.. ofcourse..  
MJ: then that’s all that matters. Thank you..

With that, myungjun drifted to his sleep leaving a smiling idiot.. park jinwoo..

——  
The next morning.. both of them acted like nothing happened yesterday.. they were happy and jolly again..

They walked back to jinwoo’s house

MJ: hey Jinjin! Not to trigger you or what okay.. but.. i noticed something before.. when your dad was still here..

JJ: what? What’s that you’ve noticed?

MJ: whenever your dad was around.. I... I feel the drill in my head..

Jinwoo stares at MJ intently

MJ: I mean.. I always wanted to see your dad but everytime he comes.. i just go.. “AAAAAA” you know HAHAHA

JJ: aishh! Your really had to scream?!

MJ: HAHAHAHAHAHHA im sorry! Its part of the story... but seriously tho.. im really bothered hahaha

JJ: think its connected to your accident or something?

MJ: hmm.. i dunno.. but yeah.. just wanted to share.. might help us..

Jinwoo nodded.. thinking of what just MJ said..

MJ: It’s Christmas next week! Have any plans?? Friends??

JJ: naahh.. you’re my only friend haha

MJ: what?!? You serious???

JJ: i see souls myungjun.. those ‘friends’ ..they call me freak hhaha

MJ: they’re missing so much in life hahaha im thankful i have a jinwoo with me.. too bad they dont have one.. haha weell let’s just celebrate!!! Two of us..

JJ: only the two of us? face hints a pinkish glow in his cheeks

MJ: yep!! Just the two of us.. // mj said, all smiles..

——

[MYUNGJUN]

Finally!~

Myungjun said in his head..

I did it! I can hold my materials!~

Myungjun was creating his gift fo jinwoo, it was 12 midnight. MJ practiced everytime jinjin is asleep.. he tried holding pliers, metals and chains.. and now, finally, he did it..

He held the pliers in his hands and started doing the necklace pendant.. he got materials from junkshops //really mj? Junkshops?//WHAT?! Its the thought that counts! Hmpp!

The pliers fall from time to time because ofcourse his body.. well.. he doesn’t have a body.. he’s a soul.

He worked on this necklace until the day before christmas eve.. he secretly practiced and made his gift for jinwoo and it made him really happy..

“I hope jinwoo likes this” he mumbled

It’s 11 pm of dec. 23 right now.. and for the first time, he felt tired..

——

Morning : December 24

JJ: yah, mj! You’re seriously sleeping??  
MJ: yawns what? Can’t I sleep??

JJ: it not that.. i mean ... its just weird waking up without you pestering me as soon as i open my eyes  
MJ: hmm you missed me huh? HAHAHA  
JJ: i.. i did not! And! And.. its.. its better this way! No MJ to scream early in the morning haha

Mj shrugged

MJ: yah!!! Its christmas evee!!!! Can we make cookies?? Pleaaasee please please!!

JJ: why cookies?! Why cant we just order and eat you know..

MJ: awww.. i really wanted to make cookies! mj pouts pleaseee jinwoo?? pouts more

JJ: stares at mj’s lips tsk put that back in, stop pouting ~~ he mumbles

MJ: did you say something?

JJ: ah? Ah nothing nothing.. but.. fine let’s have you make some cookies..

MJ: REALLYY?? AAAAAA YAAYYY lets buy the things we need now!! Go change!! Faster!!

Mj pushes jinjin to his room, he was more than excited

They went out to buy the ingredients for the cookies, somehow, MJ felt calm and safe.. he cannot explain what it is but he’s happy with jinwoo..

JJ: we’ll get this, and this.. oh and this..

Mj smiles at how jinwoo chose the things they’ll use.

JJ: Ne.. thank you!  
JJ: c’mon! And you.. //he looks at a staring MJ// just take a picture, it lasts longer.

MJ: wha?— blushes

Jinjin pulled him and walked their way home..

Home

MJ: so we’ll spend our day making cookies!! Give some to our, i mean your neighbors... Theeenn we’ll have our dinner.. here ofcourse at your place.. and and!! Uhmm we’ll wait for midnight!! Aahhh Christmas, such a nice season—

Mj was really excited of spending Christmas with jinwoo, he misses his family but because of jinjin everything felt nice.. mj looked at jinjin, he was smiling..  
MJ: what? Take a picture it lasts longer...

Mj mocked jinjin

JJ: ha ha, funny.. come on, let’s see what you can do..

Mj tried touching the dough.. but..

MJ: ah.. jinwoo.. I.. i cant.. hold.. he he.. i forgot.

JJ: aish.. i dont know how to make one!

MJ: then.....

Mj moved closer to jinwoo

MJ: i’ll just teach you?

Since it’s jinwoo he can touch, he held jinwoo’s arms and started controlling him, Myungjun was behind jinwoo. [backhug]

MJ: soo.. first you... mash the dough..there.. ohh... youre doing good than I expected

They stayed like that for some time.. until Jinwoo coughed..

JJ: ah.. I.. I think.. I can do it alone now.. I.. Y..You can let.. let go..

Jinwoo’s face was burning, thank god myungjun’s behind him

MJ: oh..OH.. yeah.. yeah.. sorry bout that i.. HAHA..HA..ha

There was an awkward silence..

They made the cookies in silent.. MJ talking from time to time, but still the awkwardness is there

MJ[in his mind] : ugh what’s with this awkwardness?? What’s this tingly feeling in my heart I.. freak it whats wrong with you!!

JJ [in his mind]: oh god that was awkward..idjwufd i’ve decided! I’ll push through my surprise ugh, hope nothing changes tho uciwjcusuf ugh!!

MJ: sooooo~~ is it good??? Huh huh??  
JJ: I.. guess? Hahahha come here, taste it

MJ tried once and..

MJ: AAAAA MAKE MORE FOR ME WHEN I GET MY BODY BACK OKAY? PROMISE ME!!

JJ: hahaha calm down, MJ.. i will.. i promise hahaha (let’s just hope we get your body back before you...fade...//sigh..)

They packed the cookies and went out.. they left some cookies in the doorstep of jinwoo’s neighbors..

it was 6 pm when they got back in the house

Jinwoo called and ordered food

MJ: isn’t it too early? I mean.. my family usually eats at 12 midnight... we only eat sandwiches during this time..

JJ: we’ll eat now because.... I.. we.. we’re going somewhere later...  
*ihaveasurpriseforyou*— jinwoo mumbles

MJ: okay.. but.. I didn’t catch the last part.. what did you say?

JJ: nothing.. just.. iwannashowyousomething

MJ: WHAT?? Jinwoo, I swear I’m not deaf but i really cant understand what youre saying

JJ: uuughhh! Can.. can we just?? I mean.. you’ll see later okay?

ding dong

JJ[in his mind]: wooh! Saved by the bell ugh

Jinwoo opened the door a little bit to wide

Delivery: here’s your order sir..  
JJ: ahh thank you!  
D: uhm but sir? Isn’t that too many for yourself?  
JJ: what?— oh.. I.. I..

Mj looks at jinwoo from his seat  
hmm maybe the guy thinks its too many for jinwoo.. in the end I’m still a reason why he embarrasses himself

JJ: my friends will be coming, thank you

Jinwoo suddenly closed the door and went back to MJ

JJ: hey, here’s our food!!  
MJ: yayyy!!  
JJ: why the long face?  
MJ: me? What long face? Yah! Are you judging my looks huh?  
JJ: NO, no.. ofcourse not haha i..  
MJ: nahh was just kidding haha come here let’s eat?  
JJ: sure..

They ate and talk and enjoyed their dinner, early dinner to be exact.. all their worries were brushed off, they were laughing, teasing each other and wishing this moment doesn’t end.

JJ: aahh... hahahahaha are you done?  
MJ: why? Hahaha ohh god im so full  
JJ: fix yourself, we’re going somewhere  
MJ: pull me uuupp pouts  
JJ: can you PLEASE? Stop pouting, come here pulls mj up

After getting fixed they went out again, it was now 11 pm

MJ: wow, its already 11? How long did we ate and chat earlier hahaha  
JJ: i know right? Time really passes by quickly when you’re enjoying..  
MJ: so! Where are you taking me?  
JJ: well... we cant miss a day without going to our favorite place right?

Mj smiled and held jinwoo’s hands

JJ: wha—?  
MJ: shhh.. it feels nice.. lets go..

Jinjin was silent throughout the walk. When they got in the park jinwoo stared at their hands.. intertwined.. and then smiles..

JJ: sit there.. point at the swing  
MJ: why? Where are you going?  
JJ: just.. please, listen to me.. for once.. and stop asking questions.. sit there.

Mj was confused.. why is jinjin ordering him around? What’s his plan?  
But nevertheless, he followed, no questions asked.

JJ: there.. all set..

Jinwoo sat on the swing next to jinwoo

MJ: what?

JJ: inhales deeply

JJ: have you ever wondered why.. I’m helping you?  
MJ: huh? Uhm because... you promised me?  
JJ: no, before that.. did you wonder why i went looking for you?  
MJ: hmm not really.. why? I mean yeah.. i never thought of that but.. why did you?

JJ: tbh, i really dont know.. there was something in you.. i never really cared of lost souls.. for god sake i never helped any soul i see, i was cold to them, i hated myself for seeing ghosts because i never led a normal life..

MJ: I...

JJ: but because of you.. it feels like I found my purpose.. I experienced hardships especially with my family.. but funny thing is you were there.. it made me feel better

Myungjun was smiling.. eyes watering.. he was really happy..

JJ: I.. there’s something I’m feeling right now, I’m not quite sure what it is.. I’m happy whenever I’m with you, my heart flut  
my heart flutters when you’re close, I get nervous whenever you touch or hold me.. is.. is this normal? I mean..

At this point myungjun is shocked.. a while ago he was calm but right now he finds his heart restless.. I feel the same jinwoo, I do~~

JJ: I cant say I like you....yet...I.. that would be weird but.. there is something about you that I dont wanna let go.. I’m clearing my mind Myungjun, so please.. until I know what I really feel.. please.. dont.. looks at mj in the eyes, holds his hand

MJ: d..dont what?

JJ: Dont leave me...

I.. I wont.. ~ myungjun said in his mind.. he cant say it, he doesn’t know why.. he just smiled and hugged jinwoo..

JJ: look.. *points at the sky

MJ looks up..

MJ: wooaahh.. jin..jinwoo.. it’s... pretty..

A tear escaped from myungjun’s eye

MJ: you..?  
JJ: Merry Christmas, Myungjun

MJ was in awe, jinwoo prepared fireworks.. it was majestic.. myungjun wiped his tears.. and remembered his gift for jinwoo

MJ: I... i.. have something for you too..

Jinjin gave mj a confused look

MJ: tadaaa!!

Mj held his gift.. to him.. the necklace.. but after 5 seconds it fell from his grip

JJ: Myungjun? How... i.. you held it?? You?—

MJ: I made it.. it was really hard.. the materials kept on falling from my grip.. so i really spent a lot of time making that.. haha merry Christmas..

mj scratched the back of his head..

MJ: Sorry if its..I.. I dont know if you’ll like it but—

Jinjin suddenly hugged mj..

MJ: hey.. I..

JJ: i love it.. thank you..

Mj watched jinjin wear it.. jinjin looked at him and smiled brightly... it was the first time he saw jinjin smile wide, bright and full of happiness.. it made mj happy too.. i wont leave you, I promise~ mj thought.

Days passed by in a blur, MJ flickering became a normal thing now.. nothing really changed except the fact that mj now knows how jinwoo kinda feels about him.. jinjin treated myungjun differently tho, he was more caring, he was more sweet.. and... a tease. But not everyday is sunshine and rainbows.. the reality of MJ being a lost soul is there, he flickers more than usual and he might fade anytime soon..and that’s what jinwoo’s afraid of...  
One night, myungjun and jinwoo agreed to sleep in one bed.. [after jinwoo admitted his feelings(?) to mj last Christmas, jinwoo insisted to sleep in the couch even though mj told him its okay] they talked about stuff and it wasn’t that awkward after all..

JJ: Can I hug you?  
MJ: wh..what? I.. a.. sure..

Jinwoo’s arm wrapped myungjun’s waist to his sleep. Mj was blushing furiously and for god sake he cant stop his heart from beating too fast.. he’s scared jinwoo might notice, good thing he was fast asleep..

Jinwoo had slept quietly, he was calm, he was happy.. but MJ on the other hand was a nervous wreck and couldn’t even sleep a blink, not that he needs sleep.. but.. you get me.

Morning

JJ: stretches hmmmmmmm aaahhhh  
MJ: ........  
JJ: oh youre awake already?  
MJ: I didn’t sleep... slowly removes jinjin’s hand flickers  
JJ: huh why? Hmmmm.. lemme guess, you felt awkward didn’t you? 😏😏  
MJ: Wha?! NO.. No, i did not. flickers  
JJ: hmm ? Then why are you red?

Jinwoo leaned closer to myungjun’s face

MJ: y..yah.. wh.. what are you d..doing?

Mj pushed jinwoo and stood up..

MJ: stop that! dug dug dug dug le..lets go..eat.. or something

Mj ran out jinwoo’s room leaving a crazy jinjin laughing his ass off...

JJ: HAHHAHA hey babe, lets start looking for clues again, you flicker more than usual!

MJ: STOP CALLING ME BABE!! Im..not your boyfriend or something

JJ: you will be. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

 

They went outside to buy food.. Jinjin kept on teasing myungjun.. he was enjoying so much it was like that until they were going back home

MJ: stop it jinwoo! Aaahh ishciejcj  
JJ: HAHAHHAA what? You look so cute  
MJ: you! YOU SLEEP BACK IN THE COUCH TONIGHT HMP!  
JJ: HAHAHA what? Why?? Did my touch made you feel giddy last night? Huh?  
MJ: NO! WHY WOULD I FEEL GIDDY?!  
JJ: Then why are you so afftected??  
Mj: who? Me? What? When?!  
Jj: right now! Feeling something? Huh?  
Mj: i.. i.. no!! Im.. UGHH I HATE YOU!  
Jj: HAHAHAHHAAHHAA you look so adorable when you’re frustrated  
Mj: i wanna strangle you right now!  
Jj: naahh you just wanna touch me

Mj tried hitting jinjin but to their surprise

Mj: wh.. what happened?  
JJ: c..can you try hitting me..again  
Mj: hits jinjin i.. no.. jinjin.. wha.. what’s happening

Myungjun started to panic.. he cant touch jinwoo like before.

JJ: h..hey hey.. calm down..

MJ: j...jinjin.. starts to cry what’s wrong?

JJ: shh please dont cry.. went closer to myungjun tries to hug

MJ: y..you cant even.. h..hug me.. i.. im starting to fade..

JJ: DONT SAY THAT! Lets go home.. you should rest there, i’ll go to the shaman and ask why.. why i can’t touch.. you.

MJ: sobs jinjin..

Once they got home, jinjin looked at MJ..

JJ: ugh why is this happening  
MJ: s..sorry..  
JJ: huh? For what? slowly sits beside mj  
MJ: for being...a.. a burden  
JJ: no.. no myungjun, no, dont think that you’re a burden okay? We’re in this together..  
MJ: but.. I.. i take so much of you ti—  
JJ: shh.. rest. You need it. I’m going out  
MJ: Jinji—  
JJ: I’ll be back MJ, dont worry, I’ll do everything just for you to be safe and get your body back..

MJ watched Jinjin go out...

MJ: //sighs

Outside

JJ: just.. why?

Jinjin walked til he reached the shaman they talked to before.

Shaman: what brings you here?  
JJ: why? Why’s myungjun flickering? Why is he fading? It’s just the 5th month! I thought he has a year?!  
S: he did something for you didn’t he?  
JJ:w..what?  
S: the one youre wearing.. he made it for you?  
Jinjin held his necklace..  
JJ: y..yes.. bu..but that’s not the point! Why is he—  
S: it’s the point jinwoo. He made you something, you know that he can’t hold things but he did that! He used a great amount of energy to hold something he originally can’t. you have to hurry jinwoo. It’s not only him that’s going to be affected.  
JJ: what do you mean?  
S: you still don’t know who you are I see.. well.. you’ll eventually know.. for now, do your best to help him. You have two months at the most.

Jinwoo went where the accident occurred.. what happened?! I’m sure its dad’s car but.. aa..AAA!!  
Shit, is this the thing that myung.. AAAA… jun feels?  
Someone: tell myungjun that it was your dad.  
JJ: wha? Who.. Who’re you?  
S: you’ll eventually remember everything. Tell myungjun that it was your dad.

Jinwoo was so confused plus the drill in the head he’s feeling…he wanted to go so he just said yes and moved away from the place.

He went back to myungjun..

JJ: hey? Feeling better?  
MJ: i.. yeah.. where’d you go?  
JJ: I went to the shaman.. and..  
MJ: and?  
(Tell myungjun it’s your dad who hit him.)  
JJ: w…we should look for clues fas..faster..  
MJ: what? Why?  
JJ: i.. we just have to okay?

Mj nodded, but in his mind.. he thinks that he really is going to fade, forever.  
\----  
Minutes became hours, hours became days, days became weeks. MJ has been flickering, and fading alternately.. but nothing new showed up. No new clues, nothing.. or should I say, nothing for myungjun’s side…  
[ Jinjin ]  
I woke up early.. and all the memories flashed back.. ha ha.. so.. that’s why.. I get it now.. we should get going..

Jinjin was spacing out.. myungjun noticed..  
MJ: yah! You look dead! HAHAHAH come on! Let’s get some fresh air  
They went for a morning walk.. jinwoo was silent the whole time..  
MJ: hey.. jinwoo.. is something wrong? You’ve been spacing out since you woke up..  
JJ: I.. I’m fine..  
MJ: no youre not. What’s the matter?  
Jinwoo stopped walking.. and so did myungjun.. jinwoo looked at myungjun in the eyes.  
“hey, I’m here”.. Myungjun held his hand.. “ you know that right?”

And at that moment, jinwoo broke down.. he hugged MJ.. thankfully MJ isn’t faded right now and jiwoo could hold him..

MJ: why? What happened?  
JJ: No..Nothing,.. i.. I cant tell but.. thank you..and..  
MJ: and?..  
JJ: I’m .. I’m sorry.  
MJ didn’t know why Jinwoo’s sorry but he hold on to him that time.. jinwoo needs him.  
\----  
Time skip [2 months later]  
I just need to tell MJ that it’s dad, and everything will be alright..

Mj was resting on jinwoo’s lap.. he wasn’t that faded yet..  
JJ: hey? Myungjun?  
MJ: heyy…  
Hmm mj isn’t as jolly as he was when I met him.. jinwoo thought.. ‘well obviously because myungjun thinks he’s going to be wiped out of the face of the world’  
JJ: I wanna confess something…  
MJ shuffled slowly.. he sat upright and looked at jinwoo.. “what is it?”  
JJ: I..i really like you.  
MJ was shocked.. he didn’t expect that kind of confession.. especially at this situation..  
MJ: wha.. I..  
JJ: ..haha i.. Im sorry if I confessed suddenly.. I just thought—  
MJ: You thought that you won’t have the time to confess right? Cause I’m already fading?  
JJ: NO! no.. myungjun, I’m being serious right now.. I.. just want to tell it sooner..  
MJ: because I will be gone after a month or two is that it?  
JJ: It’s not like that myungjun!, please hear me out…I like you and—  
MJ: know what? I like you too. But if the reason why you are confessing right now is because of me, fading and you not having the chance to say it then go. Leave. I’ll do it myself. If not then—  
Jinwoo pulled mj to a kiss.. it was slow, passionate and full of love, myungjun was stunned by what jinwoo did but he liked it.. MJ responded to the kiss making it deeper.. but in the middle of their kiss, jinwoo started to tear up.. the kiss ended with jinwoo mumbling on myungjun’s lips.. “I’m sorry”  
JJ: let me finish… I want to keep on reminding you that I wont give up on you, I.. like you and I won’t leave you, until the last star in the galaxy dies.(Lie! – his conscience screamed)

Park: Night

MJ: I really don’t think we can get my body back…  
JJ: that again? Come on myungjun..  
MJ: it’s okay jinwoo, really, look at me. Half of my body is faded… too bad my accident happened during my mom’s birthday… I didn’t even get to greet her personally because I got hit.  
JJ: I’m sorry..  
MJ: it’s alright jinnie.  
JJ: Jinnie? *chuckles*  
MJ: what? It’s cute hahaha  
JJ: anyway, when’s your mom’s birthday?  
MJ: August 17, why?  
JJ: noth… wait..august.. seventeen?  
MJ nods.. “mm-mm.. why? What’s the matter?”  
JJ: I.. I think.. we can.. have you back.. in your body in time… (im sorry for lying myungjun, I really am.)  
MJ stared at jinijin with a confused look..  
MJ: what do you mean? Jinwoo… if your doing this to make me feel better, you don’t have to.. I already accepted the fact that---  
JJ: no! My.. my.. dad.. his friend’s birthday was also august 17, and.. he was drunk that night..  
I.. I think it’s.. dad.. (I’m sorry..)  
After jinwoo said “Dad” .. the faded part of myungjun began to return…  
MJ: jin..jinwoo.. you… you were right.. I mean.. this will explain it right? I’m not faded anymore jinnie..

Jinwoo hugged myungjun in no time.. “I told you we can do it…” (I’m sorry.)

Stars started to light up.. just above myungjun’s head.. slowly.. creating a …

MJ: a path?  
JJ: let’s go.  
They followed the path of stars, they didn’t know where it’s leading but Jinwoo had a hunch.

MJ: jinjin…. It’s.. the hospital..  
JJ: well.. go. Return to your body. I’m sure your family misses you…  
MJ hugged jinwoo tight, tears in his eyes.. “thank you for everything jinwoo, thank you for not giving up on me.”  
Jinwoo let go of myungjun.. he held his hands and looked at him in the eye.  
JJ: you know I’ll do everything for you…

Myungjun couldn’t hide his smile..  
MJ: We’ll meet again right? I mean.. we have to..  
JJ: ofcourse. I’ll stay in the park, I’ll wait for you.  
And for the last time they embraced each other, myungjun’s soul disappeared..

JJ: see you myungjun. I’ll be waiting.  
Jinwoo was about to go back to the park but something in him thought of going inside the hospital.. and so he did.. he checked myungjun’s room.. “hope to see you again, junnie”.. he looked around and saw another room.. is this?…. He peeked through the window.. then went inside..  
“so it’s true..ahaha..” he bitterly chuckled.

\---The next day---

[ MYUNGJUN ]  
Doctor: Mr. and Mrs. Kim.. I have a good news.  
His mom and dad was ecstatic, they went in the room and saw MJ.. he was smiling..  
Mom: Baby?  
MJ: m..mom.. d..dad?  
The family burst into tears, after 7 months, their son woke up from comatose..  
Dad: I.. I missed you son.  
Mom: We thought we’re going to lose you, baby..  
MJ: H..ahaha, c’mon m..mom..d.. dad.. im.. im.. here.. please stop crying.. I.. I missed you guys too.

MJ was discharged 3 weeks after he woke up. Their family was happy as ever.  
They passed the park where myungjun and jinjin usually stays..

[ JINJIN ]  
When will Mj come.. I miss him so much.. I.. I don’t have enough ti---  
MJ? That’s.. It’s him!

Jinwoo waved his hand to Mj.. mj looked at him.. “Junnie!!” jinjin screamed and jumped..

What? Why? Did.. did he see me? I mean.. he looked at me..  
Jinwoo was confused..

[ MYUNGJUN ]

MJ: mom look! Do you know him? He’s waving at us..  
Mom: huh? Where?  
MJ: there look.. *points at jinwoo  
Mom: oh hunny, I think you should rest at home… you’re seeing things

MJ wondered who that guy is.. “does he know me?”

Two months have passed, everything went to normal. MJ spends his free time in drawing, sketching and sometimes he bothers his mom and brother.  
He went out for a walk and saw an ice cream stand.. “ohhh ice cream!!” as he got closer something flashed in his mind. “ Jinjin!! Ice cream!!! LOOK!!!! “ …  
What.. was that? … he shrugged it off and just ordered an ice cream

MJ: one ice cream please..  
Vendor: hmmm..so you’re back..  
MJ: excuse me? What?  
V: and it seems you’re forgetting something… or someone..  
MJ: ahh.. ahahhaha. I think you got the wrong person..  
V: hmm.. okay.. here’s your ice cream..  
MJ: thank you!!  
V: hey, myungjun! I hope this helps.. Park Jinwoo… bye!  
MJ: wha---  
Mj turned around to ask how he knew his name but to his surprise, when he looked.. the vendor was already gone.. and so is his ice cream stand..  
“A lost soul and a lost man ending up together.” He heard in his head..  
What the hell was that? Ugh.. im having goose bumps.. wooohh..

Mj walked his way home.. he was thinking of what the vendor said.. park jinwoo? Who is he?  
Ugh!!! Mj kicked a stone, he was frustrated.

Someone: what’s with you and rocks? Are you mad at them or something?  
Mj was surprised.. for a while he felt at peace.. the voice was familiar..

MJ: who?—  
He turned and saw nothing..

What the hell is wrong with me? I keep on hearing things.. ugh ..

Mj reached home with a frowning face..

Mom: hey, baby, what’s with the long face?

Another flash back came.. “what’s with the long face?”

MJ: i.. I keep on having flashbacks.. i.. I dunno where it came from ugh. I’ll stay in my room for a while mom.

His mom nodded and he went in the room.. // sigh..

[ JINJIN ]

JJ: please give me a chance… just until MJ remembers me, please.. don’t let the doctors do anything yet, please..  
Someone: *sigh* okay.. but just until he remembers you okay? The doctors need to make a move.  
“thank you.. light..” jinwoo said with pain in his heart.  
\--------

Another week passed..it was the same, little whispers and flashback came haunting him.. it was 7pm now.. he’s having a walk with his mom.. they passed by the park..

MJ was staring at the park again.. this really looks familiar.. “AAAaaaa!!”

Mom: hey, baby? What’s wrong?  
MJ: no..nothing mom.. it’s just..  
Mom: hmm?  
MJ: nothing let’s go.

They went home and fixed themselves.. til mj decided to check it out again..

MJ: hey mom! Im gonna go out for a walk..  
Mom: again? We just came back from a walk—  
MJ: bye mom!!  
Mom: ughh.. o-okay but come back before 10pm okay?  
MJ: hmm we’ll see hahahahha

Mj ran

Mom: YAH KIM MYUNG JUN!

MJ was laughing hard until a sudden memory came.. he was running from a room and someone was laughing at him too. They were happy..

As MJ walked.. pieces of memory came, little by little. His head started hurting.. his heart started pounding hard.. He remembered hugging someone.. he remembered making cookies, eating ramen.. he remembered giving someone a necklace. Watching fireworks.. and before he knew it.. tears were running down his cheeks..

Jin..jinwoo..

He ran as fast as he could to get to the park.. he thought he wouldn’t see anyone but to his surprise.. jinwoo was there. Smiling.

MJ: jinwoo!

He ran so fast and hugged jinwoo tight.. he started crying..

JJ: you finally remembered?

MJ cant speak verbally right now he was a sobbing mess. He just nodded and hugged jinwoo even tight

Jinwoo felt the need to control his tears but no luck. He missed MJ, he missed kim myungjun, he missed junnie.. he missed his sunshine.

JJ: I missed you.  
MJ: I.. Im sorry, it took a lot of time for.. for me to remember you. I missed you.

They let go of each other.. but held hands..

MJ was really really happy. Until..

MJ: hey. Wha.. what’s that?  
JJ: I’m sorry.  
MJ: no. Haha stop playing tricks. C’mon hahaha im back now.. stop it.  
JJ: I wish I’m really playing tricks on you, myungjun.  
MJ: stop it. Its not funny anymore. Hold my hand!

But jinwoo didn’t… No.. Jinwoo couldn’t

MJ: YA! Stop it! Ha ha..— he pushed jinwoo but nothing happened.

JJ: I’m sorry. It was like this from the start.

MJ: what.. what do you mean?

JJ: remember when you first faded? When I couldn’t hug you? I went to the shaman to know what to do.. after that I went to the place where you, I mean.. we. Had our accident..

MJ: w..we?  
JJ: it was me who.. hit you.. my dad just switched seats because he knows that i.. I have a chance of surviving and he doesn’t want me to go to jail..  
MJ: I don’t care about that now jinwoo. I want to be with you..  
JJ: I’m sorry…junnie..  
Mj: no no, jinwoo dont.. i.. i just remembered you, please dont leave me..  
JJ: i’ll be back.. I’m really sorry junnie..  
MJ: I forgive you, please. Jinnie, ca.. can’t you stay like I did?  
JJ: enough, junnie.. that’s enough..  
MJ: please jinwoo.. i *sobs* please no, let me help you.. let... let me help you the way you helped me before please... *sobs*  
JJ: myungjun....  
MJ: Jinjin please, im sorry I forgot about you.. i..it wont happen again please! I will help you! Whatever it takes just please.. i. I need you…

Mj was crying hard, jinwoo tried to hold myungjun’s face.. he plastered a sad smile.. “at least I got to talk to you again” he said to himself

JJ: Me going back will depend on the doctor.. if i wake up then.. i’ll see you, im going back.. to you--

MJ: no! What if.. what .. what if the doctors couldn’t help you? What if--

JJ: then.. thank you for everything. I wont forget you.. i love you..

MJ: jinnie.. I love you too. Please.. Dont.. leave me…

Jinwoo disappeared like bubbles in front of myungjun

“jin..jinwoo..”

Flashback:  
He was the only one who survived.  
It was a different family after all.  
Everything was just an imagination.

All the moments jinwoo answered his ‘dad’ were all pigments of his imagination. When his ‘mom’ left.. it wasn’t his mom, it was another child’s mom.. who am I? -jinwoo thought..  
The name he hears was his but it wasn’t real. How will it be real if his family died in the accident?

There are days that people see jinwoo, but majority of these days.. it was just myungjun. he gets to talk to people for unexplainable reasons. People reply to him but right after that, people wonders who they talked to because no one was really there. jinwoo started fading after he helped myungjun.. it seemed like it was his purpose. That’s why they met each other. For jinwoo to sacrifice himself, is this really the end?  
The shaman, the vendor, everything was confusing, but one thing is for sure, he was happy.  
“I really fell for myungjun huh?”.. he said to himself..  
Jinwoo’s standing.. beside his body, in the hospital.. looking at his body. Laying down.. comatose.  
“so it’s true....” he bitterly chuckled

A tear escaped his eye.. I’m sorry Myungjun.

1 year later

[ MYUNGJUN ]

MJ: You.. you came back?  
JJ: I told you I will, right? I promised that I’ll go back to you..  
MJ: I.. I thought you were really gone… I..was scared jinwoo, so scared.. all I think of is you, when will you return, will you remember me? Or will you forget me like what happened to me..  
JJ: shhh.. hush now, baby.. I’m here..  
Jinwoo wrapped his arm around myungjun.. it was warm, and calming.. myungjun never wanted to let go..  
MJ: I thought I’d lose you..  
JJ: I love you myungjun, and I’m sorry.. sorry if I was late.  
Mj shooked his head.. “no, it’s alright, what matters now is that youre here, with me.”  
JJ: Thank you for waiting, Junnie..  
MJ chuckled.. he leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on jinwoo’s lips..  
MJ: Stay with me, Jinnie?  
JJ: Until the last star in the galaxy dies..

The kiss lasted for quite some time until Myungjun opened his eyes..

The sun rays hit his eyes.. myungjun sighed.. his pillows were wet again.. he wiped his tears and breathed heavily..  
“ I miss you, Park Jinwoo, more than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
